halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ODST Joshie/Archive 3
Reply to Chronicles Perhaps later. However, I know that WW3 and the Unification Wars themselves will be personally written by me. Of course, I might go back later and make RPs that take place in those time periods, to flesh out various campaigns. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 17:55, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Doing well, just writing my articles. RE:S-III Sure, thats cool with me man. ShockTrooper Team Jericho Uhm... Team Jericho. :) ShockTrooper ? Hey, what story are you gonna doing that involves my Team and SPARTAN-G204? ShockTrooper Hey. Yeah, It's your best one yet. I'm at school, so while I'm comfortable getting on here, I can't go on Gmail. How you doing in Wardog? Yeah, I stayed after today, but I'm going home in about ten minutes. Haven't voted yet, seeing if anything else gets nominated. Simon's gonna make an alternate universe entrance in WARDOG whenever I make my next post. Do you need to clear every new character with Ajax? Thanks. I have to go now, cya later. Hey, I just redid the base page for my SPARTAN-G294 epic Halo: Post Project Scenario so that it can now include stories unrelated to the principle plotline concerning the lives of other SPARTAN-IIIs. I was just wondering if you would like to have your current and future works about your own S-IIIs listed there. If so, feel free to pass on the invitation to anyone else you know of who has S-III stories floating around. Also, if you do add stories be sure to add the characters in them to the incomplete character list on the page. Hope you accept. Will you be on about an hour and a half from now? Once again, I'm at school but will be getting home in about an hour and a half. Yeah, go ahead. Maybe Jian, Wolf, and Kopis can do all of their missions together until Kopis's destruction, after which the teams don't see each other until New Africa (if you want Wolf to fight there)? It could help provoke a larger response from Wolf when they learn that Simon deserted, killed a superior officer, and was "killed" by Jake. Also, I was thinking of creating an era category for PPS, could you help me with that? That sounds good to me. I'm leaving now, but will message you when I get home. Re: 77th Thank you for your request but my 77th is already a part of a larger unit, the 613th Marine Brigade. Hollywood PPS Category Thanks man. The image could just be the head from the image of Simon on his page (can your computer cut sections of images like that?). The category could just be titled Post Project Scenario or Halo: Post Project Scenario. Once this is done, feel free to add it to all of your articles pertaining to Team Wolf (cause I'm gonna put that on the PPS base page). I'll add the Wolf era to the Jake, Simon, Cassandra, and Team Jian articles, as well as any further articles for Jian and Kopis. Also, I've got a template that includes characters pertaining to PPS (it's like advertising). Do you mind if I add your PPS-related characters to it? Thanks. One problem has come up: when I add the era to a page, the era icon gets really big. You know what's up with that? Nexus VS Zalcrans Maybe there could be some conflict... but it has to take place AFTER the Agnostos flee the planet, and before the Separatist/Loyalist War reaches the system. PANIC!!! Hey ODST Joshie, Its good thing we found out about the SPARTAN Issue, however, it might be nothing Spartan Black is about SPARTAN-IIs in ONI, however, they could be kept in secret and our not listed as Active. As for the Halo Wars Spartans, from what I hear, there will be 5-15 SPARTANs and Ensemble says they may not be naming all of the Spartans. The only known SPARTANs are Keichii-047, Alice-???, and the SPARTAN that was killed by an Needler, but Ensemble never names him. But, I do think this needs to be brought to our attention though and we should put an Notice up. (P.S Ajax is going to be PISSED) ODST I know theres a way out and I'm making my S-IIs Class II, but don't draw conclusions yet. (P.S #24 is my Lucky Number :D) ODST My SPARTAN is for different Universe :D ODST Ok, then my SPARTAN is Class III then :P ODST No Hard Feelings, right? Sorry. ODST RE: Separatists If you read what I have before the RP begins it'll explain it better then I can ^_^. Lol sorry I'm not a very good help You can have them doing anything you want as long as it's cannon-friendly, not God-modded you know the drill ^_^ Oh and before relating your Characters to any other RPer's characters, Please contact the user and ask permission first ok? We had some problems with RPer Uasp and RPer Baw Wee not comunicating with eachother. That's just fine! No It is indeed too late, plus my roster is already filled canonically. (I have 22 in there, plus 4 casualties, plus 3 grey team, plus 3 Omega, plus 1 WIA) Were they aboard the Pillar of Autumn? I try not to do snide. I ask again, where they aboard the Pillar of Autumn? Sorry then dude. The backstory for 04: What if? is that everything happened the same as in the novel, but more SPARTANs boarded the docking ring, and none went groundside, and therefore died. Everyone evacuated then fled on Cortana's not so random vector. Thats quite ok Macana Not unless you need a random team to do something, I just had the urge to make more S-III teams. BTW, I've been thinking of an AH RP focusing on SPARTAN-IIIs. Yeah, so no G-chat unfortunately. You want to hear more about the idea? OK, I'll just throw down everything I have so far then. My original plan was to just create a standard suicide mission for Gamma just like Alpha and Beta did. Since I couldn't think of an original enough mission and since it seems like the situation would be desperate enough on Earth, I have Gamma get deployed there and basically take part in the entire Halo 3 campaign, not changing the overall plot but just some details. Anyway, I plan to develop it while Wardog's going on and then send the invite to anyone I know of who's active and has S-IIIs already. I'm not sure if I should limit it to just S-IIIs though... but if I don't the RP will be flooded with random Marine characters and stuff. Thoughts? That's a good idea. If there's a space battle, I should probably make it an original battle rather than a H3 tie-in, like a campaign on a jungle world or something. The real problem is deciding why the planet's important enough to merit both Gamma company and a Naval task force (I'd like it to take place around the same time as H3) If you have any more ideas I'd love to hear 'em. I've made a rough draft of an invite for the RP: I think I'll allow non SPARTAN-III characters so long as every user who signs up enters at least one S-III team. What do you think? Sure, you can be in charge of the naval battle, but if it doesn't get any interest I really don't see a point to writing a story since I've planned it to be an alternate history for my characters at least. I was thinking of starting it when WARDOG ends, but that's also when I'm hoping BVA gets going again, so I really can't say when I'll get the whole page up and everything. New Home Lost SPARTAN's I've got a part in New Home Lost for some SPARTAN-II class-II's, would you like the place? :( You know what, never mind. I just had an stroke of stupidity. ODST G-Chat Sorry, I just got back. You still there? RP:Unworlding -5ub7ank(7alk) 15:11, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Regarding RU-A: Well, you can continue expanding each character's side-story or you could do the secondary mission.-5ub7ank(7alk) 16:30, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Messenger Hey ODST Joshie, I got an Message from LordDeathRay that he accepts your Apology for puttng those Items on the Nick Keyes Talk Page. I don't why he is telling me this since this is intended for you, but oh well. Just reply on my Talk Page or LordDeathrays Talk Page on the Message. ShockTrooper Out (P.S. I changed my SPARTAN to have the Tag 004) ODST HERO OF THE UNSC I'm Perfectionist, what can I say? I'll Stop. Hey, Did you tell Deathray on his Apology that he sent me sent for you? ODST HERO OF THE UNSC End of the War Hey, just letting you know that I went ahead and finished up the Hai-Nexus War article. There's a space at the end for you to put how its aftermath affected the Nexus. Did you get my G-Mail? Awesome! I've got a hesitant plotline written down but I want to make sure a few other people are in before I really get deep with it. I'll probably start it once Convergence is over, depending on how active BVA and WARDOG are open. If you want I can G-mail the stuff I've got already. Out of curiosity, how familiar are you with the novels/games/graphic novels? Shouldn't be too much of a problem, right now I'm trying to stick with just the "classic" material (if you know what I mean). I don't have time to chat on G-mail (I'm at school), but I can get on to mail you what I've got so far. How'd you like my conclusion for the H-N War? I'm currently typing in my (rather lengthy) plotline to send your G-mail account. Message sent... Conflicted Actually, I'm pretty conflicted on what my SPARTANs should be, Class I or Class II? But, you know what, I'm making them Class II. (P.S. So, Can you add my Azul Team to the SPARTAN-II Class II Page) The Phenomanal One Don't Worry, it is 3-Man Team. The Phenomanal One Hehe... funny, I was just waiting for you to ask that. Sure I'll use them. Anyone in particular you don't want killed off? (This is basically a result of wondering about what would happen if GC got an epic mission like BC did) Just finished my first small scene with Wolf. Did I do an alright job? Yep, completely alternate. In fact it's so alternate that it's possible that I'll use it to spawn a few more stories. RE: Your Class II's It's sorted SPARTAN-096 is no more Amber Team is now only three SPARTAN team Pain is Temporary Glory is Forever 21:34, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks!!! I thought you were the stern type. Guess not. I am about to make a new weapon article for them, tell me if you like it. Yanme'e Auto Rifle - Nevermind, I got you confused with Oni Recon 111. Anyway the link is up, you should check it out in a few minutes when its done. - SPARTAN-151 I don't know what to say about the other things beside numero deuxieme, the creep didn't know she was a SPARTAN because she wasn't wearing her MJOLNIR Armor XD.-- SPARTAN-H093 Okay could you help me get rid of that template? Like tell me what to fix, as in more specifically? thx.-- Around when should the birthdate be? thx.-- User:EliteMaster117/USMC Delta Force Feel free to add if you want! (Points to link) Re: SPARTANs In case you missed it, the SPARTAN-II Program (Necros) page has been deleted and the Class II you mentioned is linked to in the sig. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 20:43, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Template:Ajax SPARTANs. And BTW, would you mind putting a link to your talk page in your sig. It'd make things a little quicker. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 20:48, 25 March 2009 (UTC) You're welcome, and it wasn't exactly a huge problem. After all, Subby's Class 2's were already involved. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 20:55, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Glad to help. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:01, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Zombies As long as you get permission from Ajax, I don't mind. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 21:06, 25 March 2009 (UTC) No biggy. My group is going to be taking a slightly more realistic approach to the apocalypse. Whereas Ajax's group is almost all ex-military and finely outfitted, mine is going to be primarily civilian and so we won't exactly have top of the line equipment. Keep that in mind while making a character thingy. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 21:10, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Fair enough. Just don't come fully outfitted with five guns, full combat gear, and a rocket launcher. ;) :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 21:21, 25 March 2009 (UTC) ... I don't know... I just don't know.... The Phenomanal One - RE:RP... I am still working on the overall RP itself, but yes you can enter your faction. I just need to know its Tier so that I can incorporate the faction into the story. -- Tiers are like negative numbers. The go from the lowest (7) to the highest (0). However I try to keep the Tier 0 inapplicable to the Milky Way races. And the Forerunners have reached 1, so I would recommend Tier (2) or give me a good explanation as to why they would be Tier 1. -- Very well. I will allow you to use (1.9). Now while the RP is still in the works, things may change. However the same basic story line will remain. -- Yes and No. What I want people to know at the moment is pretty much summed up on the RP page itself. However, I am trying to tweak it bit by bit to make it worth while for everyone. So... Yeah... -- I have changed the Intro for the most part. It has the same basic idea, but it may work out better than the previous. Just giving you a heads up. -- RE:You Back? :D Yaes I am :P. Missed me? LieutenantDavies 20:34, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Got a question What are the names of SPARTAN-G164 and SPARTAN-G235? I need to know for Template:IV Ajax CO --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:33, 3 April 2009 (UTC) A Eulogy for Team Wolf.. Or Not Alright, just like I did with the David Wellesley name change I'll go through my articles and rectify that when I've got the time. I have to type the first part of SOTF this weekend though, so I don't know when I'll get around to it. Of course, why wouldn't I? Thanks. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 15:59, 4 April 2009 (UTC)